AMOR x 4
by mariela is batman
Summary: Incluye todas las parejas y una creada por mi amigaaaa! marisol espero que la disfruten. (butcxkaoru) (boomerxmiako) (brickxmomoko) (yumikoxhibiki) esta historia fue creada por una amiga mía.
1. las vacaciones

**AMOR x 4 = 4 PAREJAS FELICES.**

* * *

En una casa que antes era de madera muy pero muy vieja pero ahora no, ahora es moderna y cómoda !pero¡ ese no es el caso aquí, el caso aquí es 4 jóvenes de 16 años, 3 casi-hombres por que aun no son mayores y 1 una casi-mujer por la misma razón que los casi-hombres pero bueno el caso era que ellos estaban hablando con su "madre" que era un mono literalmente.

-oye mama tengo habré- dijo un chico azabache con una coleta alta y un flequillo de lado tapándole un ojo, traía puesto una camisa verde oscura, arriba un abrigo abierto con rayas verdes oscuras a final de las mangas, un jean negro, sus ojos son de color verde oscuro también traía unos converse medios de color verde oscuro con cordones negros y unos guantes sin dedos negros.

-butch, crees que yo no?- dijo/pregunto un pelirrojo con una gorra roja con gris su cabello le llegaba hasta abajo del trasero, traía puesta una camisa roja sangre al igual que sus ojos, un abrigo al igual que su hermano butch negro con lineas al final de las mangas pero estas rojas el abrigo también estaba abierto, tenia un jean medio negro, y unos converse medios de color rojo sangre con cordones negros.

-eso a nadie le importa brick-dijo un rubio que tenia el cabello entre peinado y despeinado al igual que sus hermanos vestía una camisa pero esta era azul oscura arriba traía un abrigo negro con lineas azul oscuro al fina de las mangas, con un jean gris, unos converse azul oscuro con cordones negros y unas pecas entre las mejillas que lo hacían ver adorable.

-pueden callarse los 3? -dijo/pregunto una chica con el de color lila hasta los hombros medio risados con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo al igual que butch pero del lado contrario, al igual que boomer unas pecas pero solo en la nariz, traía puesta una musculosa lila con rayas blancas, con un chaleco de mezclilla, una cadena con un medallon de oro antiguo este medallon era inseparable de ella nadie se lo podía quitar traía unos jean oscuros rayados en la pierna derecha y unos converse medios color lila con cordones negros.

-a todos le importa lo que me pase boomer ya que soy el mejor aquí -dijo con superioridad el de nombre brick que es el pelirrojo-enrrealidad a nadie le importa-dijo azabache butch-jajaja si no es cierto yumiko? -dijo el rubio pecoso-si es cierto-dijo la azabache sin ánimos mientras veía la tele y buscaba algo interesante-por que tan aburrida?-pregunto brick- por que hoy es el ultimo dia de vacaciones-dijo yumiko-mmmm... me has dañado el día yo estaba feliz-dijo butch un poco desanimado-butch tiene razón yo estaba bien pero ya no quiero seguí viviendo- dijo boomer también desanimado-hermanos enserio la escuela es lo mejor aya podemos hacer las mejores travesuras de los tiempos- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de alegrar a sus hermanos-

Todos los hermanos lo miraron y su cara de aburrimiento cambio a felicidad suprema ya que le encantaba molestar y hacer travesuras.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercia, los niños iban agarrados de sus padres, las ancianas compraban comida y regalos para sus nietos, las familias comían en el área de comida como por ejemplo en una cafetería, en una pizeria o en una tienda de comida rápida pero no estamos interesados en eso si no en la heladería se preguntaran por que en la heladería y yo les responderé por que hay están nuestros protagonistas que tal si vamos a ver? si claro que si.

-me gusta este sabor- dijo una chica azabache que tenia los cabellos por los hombros, sus ojos eran de verde claro, traria puesta una musculosa verde con rayas blancas, un short jeans, unos converses verde claro con cordones blancos, unos guantes sin dedo negros.

-a mi me gusta mas la fresa y a ti miyako? -dijo una pelirroja su cabello le llegaba hasta las cadera esta atado por un gran moño rojo, traía una camisa gasa fucsia amarrada en la parte del ombligo, una falda corta rosada y unos converse fucsia con cordones blancos sus ojos eran rosa.

-bueno momoko a mi me gusta el de ciruela pasa y a ti hibiki? -dijo una rubia traía su pelo amarrado en 2 coletas con risos, traía puesto un chaleco de mezclilla abajo traía un vestido color blanco mas arriba de las rodillas no mucho pero no poco y unos converse azules claro con cordones blancos, sus ojos eran celeste.

-bueno a mi me gusta el de mora por?- dijo un chico con el cabello morado oscuro, con unos lentes negros, con el cabello corto y semi-despeinado, una camisa morada a cuadros manga larga, con un chaleco de mezclilla, un jean casi negro, tenia unos converse medio de color morado oscuro, sus ojos no se podían ver por los lentes.

-por nada solo queríamos saber-dijo miyako- oye hibiki aun me pregunto por siempre usas eso lentes- dijo kaoru para luego seguir comiendo su helado-si por que siempre te veo con eso lentes oscuros-dijo momoko comiendo su helado como una maniática-nunca he visto tus ojos hibiki-dijo esta vez miyako-por que no quiero que vean mis ojos-dijo hibiki con simpleza-por que no?-dijo momoko-por que no gusta que odserven mis ojos me miran raro-dijo medio triste- no te preocupes por lo que digan tus ojos deben de ser hermosos-dijo esta ves miyako para levantar el animo a su amigo-gracias miyako, pero como sea vamos al cine si o no?-dijo un poco mas alegre-!SI!-gritaron las chicas-para después is al cine los 4 a ver una película que les interesaría a todos.

* * *

conntinuaraaaaaa! este fic es de mi amiga ella me lo enviara no se cunado de cada semana y yo lo subiré. bueno eso fue todo adiós!


	2. casi llega el fin de las vacaciones

**Ultimó**** Día De VACACIONES**

Todos disfrutaban de su ultimo día de vacaciones unos van a la playa, otros van a comer o hablar con sus amigos ¡PERO! nuestros protagonistas no hacen nada de eso, si no hacen estupideces, un grupo que sera de numero 1 y el otro que sera el 2...pero ahora vamos a ir con el 1...

-oye butch juguemos otra cosa- dijo boomer mientras jugaba en su play 3- ok- dijo butch la cinta de el play-oye brick quieres jugar?-dijo boomer mientras buscaba otra cinta en su librero-no, estoy viendo que hay de comer -mientras buscaba en su refrigerador algo de comer- y tu yumiko quieres jugar?-dijo boomer mientras abría el cartucho de una cinta elegida al azar- no, estoy asiendo algo importante- dijo yumiko mientras jugaba en su portátil-ok pues butch juguemos esto-dijo enseñándole una cinta de...¿!BARBIE¡? sip al pareser el rubio abia tomado una cinta de barbie sin darse cuneta-enserio hermano jugaremos barbie?-dijo con un poco de burla butch-¿!EH¡? no me había dado cuenta-dijo boomer sorprendido-ademas que hace una cinta de barbie en el librero?-dijo otra vez el rubio-tal vez fue yumiko- dijo brick con un vaso de leche en la mano- ¿!QUIEN¡?- pregunto indignada yumiko- no juego ese tipo de ...-dijo yumiko-de seguro fue el mono- dijo butch- hablando del mono vamos a joderlo-dijo boomer-!SI¡-respondieron los otros 3 para después dirigirse asía donde estaba el mono para joderlo.

Pero ahora vamos al cine donde esta el grupo numero 2...

-que genial estaba esa peli- dijo kaoru muy satisfecha con la película que acababa de ver -tienes razón fue muy buena -dijo miyako amablemente - si ademas el protagonista era muy lindo-djo momoko- no tienes remedio-dijo hibiki que al igual que las chicas tenia una gota de sudor bajando por su cien - oye hibiki que raro...no te veo con tu pua (trinagulito que se usa para tocar la guitarra)-dijo kaoru-la tengo en el bolsillo -dijo mientras sacaba una cadena un poco gorda de plata con un dije que era una pua negra con un conejo blanco (la cadena era de pantalon)-no me habia dado cuenta-dijo kaoru-bueno a donde vamos ahora-dijo miyako con duda-si aun nos queda un poco de tiempo-dijo hibiki mientras guardaba su cadena -pues vamos a comer algo-dijo momoko-que tal si vamos a una cafeteria?-dijo kaoru-ok vamos-dijeron los otros 3 para luego ir a una cafetería a comer algo...luego de comer algo se desidieron en hir a visitar al profesor...

-Hooooolaaaa! profesor-gritaron las chicas cuando lleguaron-hola chicas y hola hibiki ¿como están?-dijo el profesor mientras asía un nuevo experimento-bien-dijineron los 4 mientras se sentaban en el sofa-que bueno por que ya llegaron la información de la escuela-dijo el profesor entregándoles unos sobres naranjas a cada uno-bien vamos a ver en que curso me toco-dijo momoko abriendo el sobre-me toco en 3mA (tercero de media sección A)-dijo momoko-a mi igual-dijo kaoru-ami también-dijo miyako- chicas a mi me toco en el B no estaremos juntos -dijo hibiki un poco deprimido ya que no estaría con sus amigas de la infancia-no te preocupes hibiki nos podemos ver en el descanso y la salida-dijo miyako para tratar de subirle el animo-si es sierto-dijo hibiki un poco mas animado-pero ahora no es momento de estar deprimido ya que hoy es el ultimo dia de vacaciones y tenemos que difrutarlo-dijo momoko subiendo el animo a todos y a la misma vez bajándolo-no me lo recuerdes-dijo kaoru-oooooh vamos kaoru no es para tanto-djo momoko-ok pero ahora vamos a ver tele-dijo kaoru-si-djieron los otros 5 ya que el profesor y ken se apuntaron y asi pasaron su tarde...

Pero ahora vamos a ver que pasa con el grupo 1...

-jajajaja-reia el rubio ya que le tiraron un vaso de leche al mono-que divertido-grito butch por que ademas de eso le echaron goma de mascar-si que lo fue-dijo brick por que también le tiraron lodo en la cara-ni que lo digas-dijo yumiko ya que por ultimo le robaron todas las novelas románticas y las escondieron para que el mono la buscara como un loco, pero de pronto se escucho el timbre arruinando su divercion-QUIEN?!-gritaron todos los presentes-EL CARTERO¡!-grito el cartero desde afuera-YA VOY¡!-grito boomer mientras se dirijia asi la puerta para abrirla-aqui tiene niño-dijo el cartero entregándole un sobre naranja al rubio-como que niño?-dijo boomer-es que pareses un niñito-dijo el cartero cavando su propia tumba-oh si es sierto paresco un niño que bueno-dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara para despues serrar la puerta en su nariz-oigan chicos llegaron estos sobres para nosotros-pues vamos a leer los-dijo brick para tomar el suyo al igual que los otros 2 que quedaban-mmmmm... al pareser yo estoy en 3mB(tercero de media sección B)-dijo brick-yo igual-dijo butch-yo tambien-dijo boomer-chicos yo estoy en el A -dijo un poco triste ya que no estaría con sus hermanos-no te preocupes yumiko nos veras en el descanso y la salida ademas vivimos juntos-dijo boomer-si -dijeron butch y brick-por que no mejor dejamos de preocuparnos con esto y mejor jugamos algo que no sea barbie-dijo yumiko con una sonrisa al recordar lo que paso hace un rato-ok-dijern los rrbz para despues comenzar a buscar un juego, ponerlo en el play y por ultimo jugarlo.

* * *

bueno eso fue todo mi amiga mariela me dejo su cuenta ya que su padre le quito la pc hasta que pasen la temporadas de examenes en su escuela por si no saben mi nombre soy marisol ella regresara dentro de 2 semanas espero que yo aiga complasido sus espectativas con esto espero que les valla bien en toda la vida y perdon si escibi algo mal y si lo hice por fa corrijan me se lo agrede seria mucho.


	3. Primer día de escuela y nuevos amigos

**PRIMER Día DE ESCUELA Y**** NUEVOS AMIGOS.**

En una habitación que era de color rosa pastel hay una chica de 16 años durmiendo cómoda mente cuando de pronto suena un molesto despertador y interrumpe su paciencia y la chica de nombre momoko despierta...

-aaaaaaaaaaaah!-bostezo momoko-tengo que ir ala escuela hoy? que mala suerte :/...aunque debe de haber chicos lindos -dijo con corazones en los ojos-si deben de haberlo ya que es un nuevo año-dicho esto corrió asía el baño y se baño se cambio con el uniforme que consistía en una falda de cuadros de su color preferido en este caso rosa,una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, unas medias altas blancas, unos zapatos negros y cualquier accesorio para el pelo en este caso un moño rojo grande.-

-bien ya estoy lista-dijo momoko para después bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su hermana kuriko que era un pequeña niña de 10 que vestía con un vestido naranja con una cinta crema y unos zapatos crema-hola hermana el desayuno ya esta listo dijo mama-dijo la pequeña kuriko-ok-dijo momoko mientras se dirijia asía la cocina a comer su desayuno- YA ME VOY MAMA! -grito momoko para luego dirigirse a su escuela-

* * *

En otra casa,bueno no casa que digamos tal vez en un templo japones, había una chica de cabellos rubios durmiendo cómoda mente en una habitación azul claro como el cielo, cuando un despertador suena hasta mas no poder y despierta a la chica que se llama miyako...

-oh pulpi al parecer me tengo que levantar ya que hoy es el primer día de clases y quiero llegar temprano- dijo miyako hablándole a un muñeco que tenia forma de un pulpo y era morado-

-muy bien me pondré mi uniforme y bajare a desayunar- dijo miyako después de tomar su ducha-se puso su uniforme que era casi mente igual que momoko pero la falda a cuadros era de color azul cielo y una corbata azul. Esta mantenía su pelo en 2 coletas con rizos-

-ya estoy lista-dijo para bajar a la cocina donde se encontraba una señora mayor sirviendo el desayuno-buenos días abuelita-dijo miyako un tanto feliz, ya que era su primer día de clases-buenos días, miyako-dijo la pobre vieja-ven come tu desayuno- dijo la señora y simplemente miyako obedeció y se sentó en la mesa para comer su desayuno tranquila-ya me voy abuelita-dijo miyako después de desayunar para luego dirigirse a la escuela-

* * *

Mientras en otra casa dormía una chica muy cómodamente pero a la vez raramente pero un despertador ruidoso acabo con su pasiensia y la chica solamente lo que iso fue ignorarlo pero el despertador sonó otra vez y ella iso solo lo ignoro y el despertador siguió y ella también pero el despertador no se quedaba atrás y siguió aun mas hasta que !POOOOW¡ ... el despertador murió y la chica se tuvo que levantar pero todos desean saber el nombre de la chica, pues esta bien se los diré el nombre de la chica es ... se que es un poco ovio pero aqun asi se lo dire, es nada mas ni nada menos que kaoru...

-ahhh! maldito despertador- gruño kaoru- me voy a cambiar antes de que se me aga tarde-la chica dijo eso para irse a la ducha-cuando volvió se cambio con su uniforme que al igual que la rubia solo cambiaba un poco al de la pelirroja. Este en vez de tener la falda de cuadros azul o rosa era verde claro y una corbata verde eso, era lo que tenia de diferencia el uniforme de esta chica al de las demás-

-bien ya estoy lista-ahora a comer -dijo para luego bajar a la cocina y comenzar a comer con sus 2 hermanos y sus padres-YA ME VOY!- grito la chica antes de dirigirse a la escuela-

* * *

Pero en otra casa dormía un joven que vivía con su hermana y este dormía tranquilamente hasta que sonó su despertador y interrumpió su pasiensia asiendo que se levantara para ducharse y cambiarse, aun no saben de quien hablo? bueno se los diré hablo de hibiki una personaje masculino de esta historia, bueno sigamos con el caso, su vestimenta era... un pantalón morado, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos negros, una corbata morada, una cadena con una pua negra con un conejo blanco colgando de su pantalón y unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos que no se saben de que color es- bueno creo que voy a desayunar- dijo para bajar a la cocina a desayunar- hola hermana -dijo para sentarse a desayunar- hola hibi, toma las llaves hoy vengo tarde, vengo como a las 11:00 P.M asi que no me esperes para la cena adiós hermanito te quiero-dijo una joven trabajadora con traje de ejecutiva con el cabello negro largo y unos zapatos/tacones al igual que el traje de ejecutiva blancos-adiós hermana yo también te quiero-dijo un poco desanimado, después de que termino de desayunar guardo sus llaves en la mochila, serró la puerta de su casa y se fue tranquilamente a la escuela-

* * *

Mientras en otra casa dormían 4 jóvenes y eran las 6:50 y las clases comenzaban a las 7:00 pero al parecer a los jóvenes no le importaban por que seguían dormidos hasta que en una habitación lila con detalles negros se despertó una chica...

-que hora es?-dijo la chica para después ver su reloj despreocupada cuando...-QUEEEE! SOLO QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS!- dijo mientras se entraba a la ducha y cambiarse con su uniforme que era una falda de cuadros lila y un moño lila y al igual que las otras chicas lo otro pero no llevaba accesorio si no su pelo suelto con un flequillo del lado contrario que butch y su medallon-

-LEVANTENCE SOLO QUEDAN 9 MINUTOS-grito minetras preparaba unas tostadas para el camino y si como lo oyeron ella se cambio, baño y cepillo en 1 minuto, pero ahora vamos con los hermanos-

-QUE FALTAN CUANTOS QUEEE!?-grito el menor que era boomer, para hacer lo mismo que la hermana en un minuto pero obviamente su uniforme no seria igual, su uniforme concistia en una camisa blanca unos pantalones de tu color favorito en este caso el azul, una corbata de tu color favorito, unos zapatos negros y si quieres un sombrero o porquería en el cabello pero el ribuio no tenia nada en el cabello- boomer se dirigió asía la cocina para ayudar a su hermana-

-mmmm... que paso yumiko?-dijo el pelirrojo brick-dijo tallándose el ojo derecho- que hora es?- dijo mientras veía su relog para después soltarlo en el suelo-YA ESTARDEEEEEEEE!- grito por toda la casa para hacer lo mismo que hicieron sus otros 2 hermanos y cambiarse con el uniforme escolar- que en vez de ser todo azul era rojo y traía una gorra roja con gris- VOY A LEVANTAR A BUTCH!- grito para que sus hermanos lo escucharan- CORRE QUE SE HACE TARDE YA SON LAS 6:66- se oyo la voz de yumiko desde abajo-

brick corrió rápidamente asía la habitación de butch y abrió la puerta de golpe pero se sorprendió con lo que vio, vio a butch cambiado con el uniforme que era prácticamente igual pero con lo de colores verde- hermano?-dijo brick, paresia un poco asustado-que?-dijo con simpleza butch- es que estas cambiado y es tarde deberías estar dormido- con sus gritos me desperté así que cambien y ahora nos podemos ir?- dijo/pregunto butch para después salir y dejar a un brick hay parado-ok- dijo/respondió el pelirrojo para luego copia lo que hiso su hermano bajar a la cocina para agarrar su tostada y su mochila para dirigirse corriendo a la escuela-

-ya llegamos-dijo boomer cansado-por suerte-dijo butch- mejor entremos-dijo brick para arreglarse bien- solo falta un minuto-dijo yumiko para entrar con sus hermanos a la escuela y subir al 3 piso y pararse en el pasillo-bueno nos separamos aquí –dijo brick- si el de ustedes es el b y el mio es el a osea que nuestros salones están al frente-dijo yumiko- bueno esperemos que nos llame el profe-dijo butch sentándose en una banca-

* * *

**Mientras en el aula A...**

-chicos y chicas hoy tendremos un estudiante nuevo lo saldré a buscar debe de estar afuera esperando-dijo el maestro para después salir y traer con él una chica de pelo negro con un flequillo de lado izquierdo su uniforme un medallón antiguo- hola soy yumiko him mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo yumiko- por favor siéntate atrás de kaoru- dijo el profesor ya que era el único asiento vacío –enseguida- dijo para luego sentarse al lado de la ventana. Las chicas estaban sentadas asi: miyako al lado de momoko, momoko al lado de kaoru ósea que momoko iba en el medio y yumiko iba atrás de kaoru.- wau!-dijo mirando por la ventana a una chica jugando tenis en el patio de la escuela, la chica tenía el pelo blanco largo y un uniforme deportivo- es muy linda debe de tener un novio súper sexy- dijo yumiko imaginándose un chico totalmente sexy- en realidad no tiene novio y es una puta-dijo kaoru volteándose para mirarla- pero es muy linda debe de tener un novio o un amigo que esté interesada en ella o algo- dijo un poco extrañada yumiko- no, no tiene nada- dijo kaoru asiendo más entonación en nada- por cierto me llamo kaoru-dijo….. ya sabemos quién lo dijo porque lo repetiría- si lo sé-dijo yumiko- como lo sabes?- dijo kaoru- es que el profe dijo "siéntate atrás de kaoru" dijo imitando la voz de el profesor- jajajaja ok hablamos en el descanso que creo que el profesor viene Asia acá-dijo kauro para después voltearse-

* * *

**En el pasillo…..**

-aaaah cuanto duran para desir que hay 3 nuevos estudiantes-dijo butch-de seguro se le olvido y nos dejó aquí como unos (censurado para el público menor)-dijo boomer-de seguro tienes razón-dijo esta vez brick-

* * *

**En el aula B…**

-bueno casi se me olvida pero hoy tendremos 3 nuevos estudiantes los voy a buscar antes de que se vallan-dijo el profesor para luego correr asia la puerta y abrirla y entrar con 3 chicos que ya sabemos como estan vestidos y como son- hola soy brick-dijo …..brick…- yo soy butch-dijo…..butch….-y yo boomer him mucho gusto- dijo boomer-asi que son hermanos ¿eh?- dijo el profesor-si-dijieron los chicos – bueno pues butch tu sientate a lante de hibiki, brick tu en el medio y tu boomer al lado de brick-despues de eso los chicos se sentaron-

-profesor hikamura por favor preséntese en la oficina del director-se oyó una voz en el parlante-bueno chicos no hagan desorden mientras no estoy- dicho esto el profesor se puso en rumbo asía la oficina del director-hola tu debes de ser butch yo soy hibiki-dijo el chico de lentes oscuro que sabemos quien es – hola sabes quienes son mis hermanos ¿cierto?-dijo butch- claro el es brick-dijo señalando a brick- y el boomer-dijo señalando a boomer- oye ¿por usas lentes de sol bajo techo?-pregunto boomer- por que no quiero que vean mis ojos-dijo hibiki con simpleza- ¿por qué?- dijo brick- no se la razón pero simplemente no quiero-dijo hibiki-ok- dijieron los rrb, lo que hizo que hibiki se sorprendiera-bueno amigo seguimos hablando en el descanso ya entro el señor arruina vidas-dijo butch mientras veía como entraba el profesor-

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí

¡!adios!¡


	4. Un trabajo de 4 personas

**En el aula B**

-bueno chicos y chicas dejare un trabajo de 4 personas para comenzar el año, tendrán que investigar sobre 20 tipos de plantas y hacer un informe sobre ello, es para el miércoles-dijo el profesor un poco feliz por que dejo un trabajo largo-¡¿ENTENDIERON?!-pregunto el pro...no no no no mas bien, ¡grito el profesor! -si- respondieron todos los estudiantes presentes-bien entonces guarden sus cosas que ya casi es descanso-dijo el profesor, que después de haber dicho eso se fue al salón de los profesores y en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre-

-bueno con quien aremos el trabajo-dijo boomer, mientras guardaba sus últimos libros-¿de que hablas?, ya estamos todos, brick, tu y yo-dijo butch-idiota son 4 personas-dijo brick, mientras caminaba asía la puerta, al igual que sus 2 hermanos-¿por que no lo hacemos con hibiki?- pregunto boomer-es cierto hagamos lo con hibiki. por cierto ¿donde esta?- dijo/pregunto butch-hay esta, guardando sus cosas-djo brick-hay viene-esta vez fue boomer el que hablo-hola ¿que hacen parados en la puerta?-dijo y pregunto hibiki-hola y te estaba nos esperando-dijo brick-pero yo tengo que ir a buscar mi guitarra primero-dijo hibiki-¿¡tienes una guitarra!?-exclamo/pregunto boomer- ¿es que no se nota boomer?, tiene una pua corgando de su pantalón- dijo brick mientras señalaba la cadena, ubicada en su pantalón, que tenia una pua de guitarra-que observador, brick-dijo hibiki-bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?-dijo/pregunto butch-claro-dijo hibiki, para despues poner rumbo junto con sus nuevos amigos, asía el salón de música para buscar, su guitarra de color negro y luego ir a su descanso-

**En el aula A**

-bueno chicos y chicas dejare un trabajo de 4 personas, como todos los profesores están asiendo, se trata de investigar sobre 20 tipos de plantas y hacer un informe, es para el viernes-dijo el profesor-¿entendieron?- pregunto, para estar seguro de que todos su estudiantes entendieran-si-respondieron los estudiantes felizmente-bueno, pues entonces guarden todo que ya casi nos vamos para descanso-dijo el profesor para después dar rumbo asía el salón de los profesores y en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de resezo-

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto, miyako, amablemente a la nueva que estaba sentada en su asiento y miyako y las chicas estaban paradas al frente de ella-¿para a donde?-pregunto yumiko confundida, ya que nunca había tenido amigas, gracias a tener que ser parte de los rrb- ella trata de decir que si nos vamos a comer juntas-dijo momoko con una sonrisa-aaaah...ok-dijo con el pulgar alzado-¿!pues que esperamos¡?-dijo kaoru, que extrañamente tomo a las 3 chicas por el brazo y las llevo asía el patio donde es el descanso y las sentó en una mesa un poco mas alejada de las otras mesas con un árbol muy grande que le daba sombra, era muy cálido.-

-te presentamos nuestra mesa-dijo momoko, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa-esta es la mejor mesa de todo el patio-dijo kaoru-¡ya lo creo! esta es la mejor mesa-dijo yumiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-que bueno que te gusta-dijo miyako-eres agradable a pesar de que eres hermana de los rrb-dijo momoko-¿por que lo dices?-dijo yumiko, sacando un sandwich de jamón-por que tu eres amables, los rrb NO-dijo kauro asiendo notar el "no"-ooh entiendo, pero se equivocan-dijo yumiko, dando una mordida a su alimento-¿nos equivocamos?-repitió miyako en forma de pregunta, mientras sacaba un tazón de ramen-si, así es, les digo por que-dijo yumiko-si-dijo momoko-por que mis hermanos pueden ser amables y lo son, es solo que su orgullo no los deja-explico la del medallon- oooh, ok-dijo momoko, sacando un pastel de fresa con mermelada de uva por dentro-y por cierto, ¿donde esta hibiki?-dijo miyako, comiendo su ramen-se supone que estaría aquí-djo kaoru, sacando comida chatarra-disculpen la ignorancia pero...¿quien es hibiki?-dijo yumiko asiendo a un lado su sandwich-el es un amigo de nosotras desde la infancia, también es el chico mas lindo de la escuela y también es una estrella-¿estrella?-repitió yumiko en forma de pregunta-si, canta de maravilla-dijo momoko-bueno pues entonces un día lo quiero ver-dijo yumiko mientras volvía a su sandwich-tal vez algún día lo veas-dijo kaoru-eso espero, pero no es el momento de hablar de eso-dijo yumiko-tienes razón, sigamos comiendo-dijo kaoru-

**Mientras en otro lugar...**

-date rápido si no descubren aquí van a pensar que estamos robando-susurro boomer-ya voy-susurro hibiki, mientras trataba de sacar su guitarra de abajo de un montón de instrumentos-maldición, ¿puedes darte rápido?-pregunto en susurro butch-tal vez si me ayudaran fuera mas rápido-susurro hibiki-vamos a ayudarlo-susurro brick, para después ayudar a sacar la guitarra de abajo de la montaña de instrumentos junto con sus hermanos menores-al fin- dijo boomer, ya cuando por fin lograron sacar la pobre guitarra negra de esa montaña de instrumentos-sssshhhh!-silenciaron los otros-ups lo siento-susurro boomer, para ponerse en marcha junto a sus hermanos asía el patio-bueno vamos a comer que me muero de hambre-dijo butch, ya cuando estaban en el patio-bueno chicos, comamos algo me muero de habre-dijo hibiki, mientras se dirigía asía una mesa que se veía muy lejos- ¿a donde vas?-dijo brick-mama, voy asía la mesa donde siempre me siento-dijo hibiki con burla-oooh, ok y espera como que mama?-dijo brick, mientras los otros 3 se reían por la estupidez del mayor-bien vayámonos-dijo butch-ok, es por aquí- dijo hibiki, poniéndose en marcha junto a los rrb, asía la mesa mas alejada de todo el patio-

-hola chicas-dijo el chico de los lente, asercandose a la mesa-!hola hibiki¡-dijeron en coro las ppg-¿que hacen ellas aquí?-pregunto con asco butch-siempre nos sentamos aquí-dijo kaoru con el mismo asco que butch-entonces eso quiere decir que...-dijo boomer-hibiki se sienta con ellas-dijo brick, mirando a hibiki, quien tenia una sonrisa nerviosa por la tencion-n-n-no sabia que se seguían odiando-dijo hibiki nervioso-como crees nos amamos, nos amamos tanto que viviremos juntos para siempre-dijo butch, sarcásticamente o eso creen ellos-esperen un minuto...¿que hace yumiko aquí?-dijo boomer-espera...¿!QUIEN¡?-gritaron eso ultimo brick y butch en coro-ola chicos-¿como la han pasado?-dijo yumiko, un poco sonrojada ya que lo que dijeron las chicas sobre hibiki es verdad, bueno no todo ya que ella no lo había escuchado cantar-bien ¿y tu?-dijo boomer, sentándose al lado de yumiko (N/A: era una mesa redonda) dejando confundidos a los otro un poco mas tranquilo-yo muy bien, ya tengo nuevas amigas que son las ppg-dijo yumiko, señalando a las ppg-bueno, como no hay nada que hacer yo me sentare y comeré-dijo brick, sentándose al lado de boomer-yo-yo-yo.. al demonio yo también-dijo butch, quien se sentó al lado de brick-ya que estamos aquí-dijo hibiki, sentándose al lado de butch y de lado de kaoru-y.. ¿a ustedes les dejaron un trabajo?-pregunto momoko, rompiendo el silencio suicida-si, se trata de investigar 20 tipos de plantas para el miércoles-respondió brick, quien ya había terminado de comer su pastel de uva con mermelada de fresa por dentro-¿para el miércoles?-pregunto tierna mente miyako-sip-dijo boomer, que también ya se había terminad sus bolas de arroz-nosotras lo tenemos que entregar el viernes (N/A:en el fic es lunes)-dijo kaoru-!que suerte¡-exclamo butch, que también había terminado de comer su comida chatarra-y...¿es de grupos?-pregunto hibiki, quien termino de comerse su sandwich de queso-si, es de 4 personas-respondió yumiko-que concidencia, el de nosotros también-dijo brick, con obviamente una sonrisa falsa-y ¿ya tienen su grupo?-pregunto miyako, amablemente-de echo...no-dijo brick-pues que esperan para hacerlo-dijo momoko, con una sonrisa- hibiki, te íbamos a preguntar si querías hacer grupo con nosotros-dijo, brick-si claro, por que no-respondió hibiki- bueno ya esta decidido, nosotros 4 haremos un grupo-dijo brick- y haremos el trabajo-dijo butch- y lo entregaremos-dijo boomer- al profesor calvo-dijo hibiki-¿profesor calvo?-repitió boomer en forma de pregunta-si, esta calvo-respondió hibiki, a la duda de los nuevos (N/A:los rrbs)-pero tiene cabello-dijo butch-es un peluquin-dijo momoko, ya sabiendo de cual profesor hablaban los chicos-iiiiiiiuuuuu !QUE ASCO¡-gritaron yumiko y miyako en coro con cara de asco supremo-¿oh?-dijo hibiki, alzando una ceja-¿que pasa hibiki?-pregunto miyako, a su amigo-es que no se quien es ella-dijo, señalando a yumiko-oh, lo siento no me he presentado-dijo yumiko decentemente que obviamente es fingido-yo, tampoco-dijo hibiki, siguiéndole el juego-bueno pues me presento, soy yumiko him, mucho gusto-dijo, dándole la mano-yo soy hibiki Nakamura y el gusto es el mio-dijo, mientras le tomaba la mano y yumiko se sonrojaba por el contacto,pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases iban a comenzar una vez mas-mejor entramos-dijo hibiki, agarrando su guitarra y colgándola en su hombro (N/A: la tenia al lado desde que se sentó)-tienes razón, vayámonos-dijo kaoru, para luego ponerse en marcha junto con sus amigas, los rrb y hibiki-

* * *

bueno eso es todo hasta 3 semanas, si, así es subo los capítulos cada 3 semanas por razones de mente dañada y entretenida, pero ese no es el caso el caso aquí es que quiero agradecer los reviews a todos gracias y adiós.


End file.
